eggbustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggbusters
Eggbusters is the YouTube phenomenon in which Austin, the host, and Aysha, the reoccurring co-host, find interesting and mysterious game glitches within a variety of video games. Each episode contains about 2 glitches. Eggbusters aired its first episode, Eggbusters - Super Mario Galaxy 2 1, on February 3, 2013. Eggbusters has since had seven seasons: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season Red Blue, EX Season 1, EX Season 2, and Season 4, in order from oldest to newest. Origin During the Book of Banjo ''livestream (an archive of which can be found here) Austin spoke about the origin of Eggbusters. "Once upon a time, Aysha and I had a YouTube show called “Two People Playing Games”, and it was not “terrible” but it was kind of bad. It’s still up on my YouTube channel, and it was alright, it was fine, but uh, so, I don’t know what it was, but we were doing like a Wind Waker episode and it was just a really bad version of like Game Grumps or Two Best Friends Play or whatever, and um, we did a Wind Waker episode and for some reason I was like 'Oh we should look for glitches and Easter Eggs,' and so we did that for most of the episode. Part of the reason we were doing it was because I was on like a big Mythbusters kick and I just really love Mythbusters, I was like 'alright, lets just do it'. And so we were like 'Oh we’ll just do glitches instead of Two People Playing games' and so it was cool." - Austin Reception Historically, Eggbusters has been received very well by viewers. However, the amount of new viewers Eggbusters receives is rather small when compared to the amount of episodes available and the amount of effort that goes into each episode. For example, while trying to perform the "early Master Sword glitch" in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Austin spent over 400 attempts spanning multiple days of hours of work.https://youtu.be/J8h8-SDsi8M Austin has expressed discontent with the reception of Eggbusters Season 4 episodes, which sometimes receive view counts less than ten percent of Any Austin's subscriber count. However, the Eggbusters episode with the most YouTube views, Eggbusters - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, has more than 357,000 views, showing that, on occasion, Eggbusters can perform very well. Some people believe that the relatively small amount of viewers Eggbusters tends to receive is a benefit, as it fosters a close-knit familiar community that would likely be impossible to maintain if the channel were larger. Hiatuses Near the end of 2015, Austin released an Eggbusters EX episode on Star Wars: Battlefront (EA). This episode was released near the release of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Near the beginning of the video, Austin stated that he would stop making Eggbusters videos for six months if anyone spoiled anything about the recently released movie in the comments.https://youtu.be/HG3VX7Jcovg Inevitably, someone did, bringing forth the birth of the Good Boy Show, a temporary clone of Eggbusters with the same premise and execution. The Good Boy Show was released in the interim between Eggbusters EX seasons 1 and 2, a gap of around two months. All episodes of the Good Boy Show have since been removed from the Any Austin YouTube channel. Eggbusters took another hiatus after the Eggbusters EX Season 2 finale, which was released on September 3, 2016.https://youtu.be/fFIq3tTr3OE At the time, Austin claimed that it would be the final episode of Eggbusters. On February 4, 2017, however, the first episode of Eggbusters Season 4 was released, to the relief of many viewers.https://youtu.be/PmP9-7Sj16Q Controversy and Criticism No controversy or criticism of Eggbusters exists, because it is the best show on the internet. Games Visited ''Please refer to the video archive for the list of games played. Trivia * Despite the name, Eggbusters rarely ever has anything to do with video game easter eggs. * One Time Glitch was created as a kind of mini Eggbusters, as the episodes generally feature only one glitch per episode, and generally less effort-intensive content. * There are six episodes of Eggbusters on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, making it the most covered game in all of Eggbusters. * Jack served as co-host for one episode. * Both Jack and Laura co-hosted the episode "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" with Austin for the finale of season 3. References